Songfics Klaroline
by PinkyScott
Summary: Receuil de songfics sur mon couple VD préféré.
1. Don't go breaking my heart

Elton John : Niklaus/ Kiki Dee : Caroline

Une jolie blonde se tenait accoudée au bar du Mystic Grill. Elle essayait de donner un sens à ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ( boire de l'alcool, seule dans un bar au lieu d'aller aider un de ses amis qui avait _forcément _des problèmes à résoudre). Car elle avait bien l'impression que c'était là sa seule utilité à cette ville : aider à sauver les uns et les autres. Pourtant ce soir que personne n'avait beosin d'elle, elle se retrouvait _bien sur_ toute seule. Ni ses amis ni son ex petit ami qui avait pourtant dit en partant : _On reste amis Care hein ?, _n'était là ce soir pour elle, avec elle.

"-** Que fais-tu seule ici Sweetheart ?**

Klaus. Quand elle entendit sa voix douce et chaude près d'elle, un sentiment de culpabilité et de honte. Elle avait les sentiments de l'Originel, et les siens aussi par la même occasion pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Mener à bien l'un des nombreux plans foireux du Scooby Gang ?

**- Et bien comme tu le vois je me terre ici dans l'alcool parce que personne ne veut de moi. Pathétique ? Oui je sais. Mais que veux tu je n'ai un million d'hybrides ou une grande famille de tarés pour me tenir compagnie. **

**- Si ça te consoler, Love mes hybrides ainsi que ma charmante famille de tarés m'ont faussé compagnie ce soir. Il faut croire que rester avec moi n'est pas une activité si plaisante...**

Il ricanai et avait un ton purement ronique mais Caroline savait qu'au fond il ressentait beaucoup d'amertume et de tristesse, d'être seul ce soir alors qu'il avait passé mille ans à essayer de ne pas l'être. Seul ? Il n'était pas seul, se dit Caroline. Elle était là ce soir avec lui. Et elle refusait de le laisser broyer du noir avec elle.

**- Tu n'es pas seul Klaus. Je sais que ça ne doit pas compter beaucoup pour toi mais je suis là pour toi. **

**- Ca compte ****_beaucoup_**** pour moi**, **Sweatheart. Et tu as raison : tu es ici avec moi, et rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour moi. Et si nous nous amusions, Love, ce soir ? **

**- Euh et comment... ?**

C'est la qu'elle remarqua que le Mystic Grill faisait une soirée karaoké ce soir. Mais personne ne semblait assez courageux pour se lancer. Sauf un certain Originel...

**- Je vais choisir la chanson, Love, pendant ce temps va prendre un micro. **

Bien que hautement surprise par la proposition de l'hybride Caroline monta sur scène. Tout les regards étaient rivés sur elle mais elle ne se sentait pas du tout mal à laise. La voix de Klaus s'éleva et ils chantèrent tous les deux :

**Don't go breaking my heart** _Ne vas pas me briser le coeur_

**I couldn't if I tried** _Je ne pourrais pas même si j'essayais_

**Honey if I get restless** _Chérie, si je deviens impatient_

**Baby you're not that kind** _Mon amour tu n'es pas de ce genre_

Oh si Klaus pouvait se montrer très patient quand il s'agissait de conquérir le coeur de sa belle.

**Don't go breaking my heart** _Ne vas pas me briser le coeur_

**You take the weight off me** _Tu m'enlèves un gros poids_

**Honey when you knock on my door** _Chérie quand tu frappes à ma porte_

**I gave you my key** _Je t'ai donne ma clef_

Elle voulait effectivement s'ouvrir à lui et se laisser aller avec lui. Que risquait-elle ? D'avoir le coeur brisé ? Elle avait déjà eu sa dose, elle saurait y faire face...

**Nobody knows it** _Personne ne le sait_

**When I was down** _Quand j'étais découragée_

**I was your clown** _J'étais ton clown_

**Nobody knows it** _Personne ne le sait_

**Right from the start** _Dès le début_

**I gave you my heart** _Je t'ai donné mon coeur_

**I gave you my heart** _Je t'ai donné mon coeur_

Oui, lui, lui avait donné son coeur depuis le début et s'était ouvert à elle comme jamais. Il se sentait en parfaite confiance avec elle malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il était sur ses gardes avec tout le monde et ne baisait sa jamais sa garde même avec sa famille. Mais avec elle c'était différent...

**So don't go breaking my heart** _Donc ne vas pas me briser le coeur_

**I won't go breaking your heart** _Je ne vais pas te briser le coeur_

**Don't go breaking my heart** _Ne vas pas me briser le coeur_

Lui briser le coeur ? Elle en était incapable. Mais elle comprenait ses craintes.

**And nobody told us** _Et personne nous a dit_

**'Cause nobody showed us** _Parce'que personne nous a montré_

**And now it's up to us babe** _Et maintenant c'est à nous, mon amour_

**I think we can make it** _Je crois qu'on peut s'en tirer_

**So don't misunderstand me** _Donc ne te méprends pas sur moi_

**You put the light in my life** _Tu as mis la lumière dans ma vie_

**You put the sparks to the flame** _Tu as mis des étincelles dans le feu_

**I've got your heart in my sights** _J'ai gardé ton coeur en vue_

**- Klaus...j'aimerais que toi et moi on se retrouve seul tous les soirs...A Paris. Si ta propostition tient toujours...**

Oui, Mystic Falls pouvait bien se passer d'elle . Niklaus Mickaelson ne pouvait pas !


	2. Stay

- Caroline s'il te plaît Sweatheart.

- Non ! C'est non !

- S'il te plaît..c'est la seule chose que je te demande. La seule. C'est mon anniversaire. C'est le seul cadeau que je réclame mon ange.

- Klaus tu me demandes une chose que je ne maîtrise pas...Je ne suis ni musicienne, encore moins chanteuse.

- Ce n'est pas ce que m'ont dit les quelques notes que tu as jouées la semaine dernière sur ce même piano d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du m'espionner ! Depuis tu te fais de fausses idées sur moi. Je n'ai pas de talent pour ça Klaus..._Dailleurs je n'ai aucun talent pour quoi que ce soit..._

- Caroline ! Je t'interdis de redire ça ! Je croyais avoir été clair : tu es une femme merveilleuse qui possèdes presque trop de qualités. Tu es parfaite à mes yeux Sweathear et quoi que tu fasses tu le seras toujours. Je hais tous ces gens qui t'ont donné des raisons de croire que tu n'en valais pas la peine parce que si tu en vaux largement la peine. Alors je te le redemande à genoux Caroline Forbes : joues au piano pour moi s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Il la suppliait...pour un air. Pour une seule musique...

- D'accord mais tu m'accompagnes alors...

**All along it was a fever **

**A cold sweat hot-headed believer **

**I threw my hands in the air, said show me something**

**He said, if you dare come a little closer**

_Depuis le début c'était une fièvre _

_Sueur froide d'un impétueux croyant _

_J'ai levé les mains en l'air et j'ai dis "montres-moi quelque-chose" _

_Il a dit, viens un peu plus près si tu l'oses_

**Round and around and around and around we go **

**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**

_Nous tournons et tournons et tournons et tournons autour _

_Ohhh maintenant dis-moi maintenant dis-moi maintenant dis-moi maintenant que tu le sais_

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move **

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you **

**And it takes me all the way **

**I want you to stay** _J_

_e ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela _

_Il y a quelque-chose dans la manière dont tu bouges _

_Qui me fait penser que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi _

_Et ce sentiment me consume toute entière Je veux que tu restes_

**It's not much of a life you're living**

**It's not just something you take, it's given**

**Round and around and around and around we go **

**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**

_Ce n'est pas vraiment une vie que tu es en train de vivre _

_Ce n'est pas simplement quelque chose que tu prends, c'est donné _

_Nous tournons et tournons et tournons et tournons autour _

_Ohhh maintenant dis-moi maintenant dis-moi maintenant dis-moi maintenant que tu le sais_

**Not really sure how to feel about it **

**Something in the way you move **

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you **

**And it takes me all the way **

**I want you to stay**

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela_

_Il y a quelque-chose dans la manière dont tu bouges _

_Qui me fait penser que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_

_Et ce sentiment me consume toute entière Je veux que tu restes_

**Oh the reason I hold on **

**Oh cause I need this hole gone **

**Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving **

**Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving**

_Oh la raison pour laquelle je m'accroche_

_Oh j'ai besoin que ce vide disparaisse _

_C'est drôle, tu es celui qui est brisé pourtant je suis la seule qui avait besoin d'être sauvée _

_Parce que quand tu ne vois jamais la lumière c'est difficile de savoir lequel de nous deux abandonne_

**Not really sure how to feel about it **

**Something in the way you move **

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

**And it takes me all the way **

**I want you to stay, stay **

**I want you to stay**

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela_

_Il y a quelque-chose dans la manière dont tu bouges _

_Qui me fait penser que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi _

_Et ce sentiment me consume toute entière _

_Je veux que tu restes, que tu restes _

_Je veux que tu restes_

Klaus posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne alors qu'ils terminaient les dernières notes de la mélodie.

- Merci Love... Ne redis plus jamais qe tu n'as pas de talent.

Et pour la première la blondinette décida de croire son hybride préféré.


	3. I'd sing for you

**- Merci d'être venue Miss Forbes, je commençais à désespérer. **

**Caroline venait d'entrer dans le manoir Mickaelson. Elijah l'avait appelé dans la matinée pour qu'elle lui rende un service. **

**- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous attendez de moi Elijah. Si votre frère a décidé de bouder, je pense qu'il arrêtera quand bon lui semblera. **

**- Il me fait peur. Il ne parle plus, ne fais rien. Il reste assis au même endroit pendant des heures sans rien dire. Quand j'ai prononcé votre prénom dans un de mes monologues cette nuit, il a tourné la tête. Un signe anodin sans doute mais je me suis dit que s'il réagissait à votre nom c'est qu'il veut vous voir. **

**- Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Vous savez que j'adore votre frère. Et je dois avouer qu'un Klaus déprimé…ça me fait froid dans le dos. **

**- Oui…moi aussi. Traversez la salle de musique, il y'a une baie vitrée qui donne sur un perron, vous le trouverez là bas. **

**La jolie blonde traversa le grand manoir, suivant les instructions d'Elijah. Sa jolie robe rose foncé virevoltait autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle se déplaçait à travers la pièce. Pièce, qui l'impressionnait littéralement. Elle aperçut son hybride préféré assis sur les marches. Elle s'assit près de lui. Il était magnifique mais semblait si triste…Il n'avait même pas réagi à sa présence. Elle scruta la pièce derrière elle et son regard percuta une belle guitare posée dans un coin. Elle eut soudain une idée.**

**Follow me, follow me you know, that I could be the one for you**  
_Suis-moi, suis-moi tu sais que je pourrais être le bon pour toi_  
**I could save you from your hurt,**  
_Je pourrais te sauver de ta douleur,_  
**You could leave this crazy Earth**  
_Tu pourrais quitter cette folle terre_  
**When society's too dirty for your dreams**  
_Lorsque la société est trop souillée pour réaliser tes rêves_  
**And you're unhappy with your day-to-day life,**  
_Et que tu n'es pas heureuse avec ta vie au jour le jour,_  
**You could be my other half**  
_Tu pourrais être ma moitié_

_**Caroline chantait très bien et jouait de la guitare comme personne. **_

**(Chorus:)**  
_(Refrain:)_  
**I'd sing for you**  
_Je chanterai pour toi_  
**You'd sing for me**  
_Tu chanteras pour moi_  
**And the distance is not true**  
_Et la distance n'est pas réelle_  
**When we know it's me and you**  
_Quand nous savons que c'est toi et moi_  
**I'd sing for you**  
_Je chanterai pour toi_  
**You'd sing for me**  
_Tu chanteras pour moi_  
**We'd be sharing all and more**  
_Nous partagerons tout et plus encore_  
**We would love without discord**  
_Nous nous aimerons sans discorde_

**C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui adressait une déclaration d'amour. **

**Leave a town, leave a town of fear**  
_Quitte une ville, quitte une ville de peur_  
**Your enemies are hiding near**  
_Tes ennemis sont cachés tout près_  
**Mountains are our empty spaces, there will be no one who'll say**  
_Les montagnes sont notre coin désert, il n'y aura personne qui dira_  
**"I got to work I'm growing old**  
_"Je dois travailler, je deviens vieux_  
**And all I'm looking for is gold"**  
_Et tout ce que je recherche c'est l'or"_  
**There you'll hear the silence sing**  
_Là-bas tu entendras le silence chanter_  
**I swear it's a perfect thing**  
_Je te jure que c'est quelque chose de parfait_

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain)_

**Just the two of us lost somewhere in the US**  
_Juste nous deux perdus quelque part aux US_  
**Would be a dream come true…**  
_Serait un rêve devenu réalité..._  
**I'll ride the train, the bus, take a plane I'll never stop**  
_Je monterai dans le train, le bus, prendrai un avion, je n'arrêterai jamais_  
**Just to be with you…**  
_Simplement pour être avec toi_

_**Oui, il voulait être avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Bon sang il était fou d'elle. Elle lui chantait une chanson magnifique et lui il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de la regarder bouche bée. Elle était magnifique avec cette guitare à la main, sa voix adorable…**_

**I'd sing for you**  
_Je chanterai pour toi_  
**You'd sing for me**  
_Tu chanteras pour moi_  
**And the distance is not true**  
_Et la distance n'est pas réelle_  
**When we know it's me and you**  
_Quand nous savons que c'est toi et moi_

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain)_

**I'd sing for you**  
_Je chanterai pour toi_  
**You'd sing for me**  
_Tu chanteras pour moi_  
**And the distance is not true**  
_Et la distance n'est pas réelle_  
**When we know it's me and you**  
_Quand nous savons que c'est toi et moi_

_**Lorsqu'il entendit les derniers accords, il prit le visage en coupe de sa chérie et l'embrassa passionnément, tentant de lui communiquer toute la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour elle et surtout l'amour. Oui l'amour. Il le ressentait à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Il l'aimait. Et il voulait l'entendre chanter tous les jours. Et il chanterait pour elle tous les jours. **_


	4. Because you live

Par tous les saints-vampires du monde qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Je suis adossé à ma voiture sous la pluie devant la maison de Caroline Forbes. Qu'est ce que je suis venu faire ici ? Oh rien de bien compliqué. Juste lui demander sa main. Ca doit être faisable non ? Si on omet le fait que son petit ami a déserté la ville il y'a peu, qu'elle et moi avons toujours une relation compliqué, que j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'année à tyranniser son entourage, que nous sommes _seulement _amis. Oui si on enlève tous ces détails je suis sur que c'est faisable. Et puis si elle refuse, ce n'est pas si grave. Je passerais toute mon éternité loin de cette ville à penser à cette femme trop bien pour moi. Je ne me résous pas à sonner à sa porte pourtant je sais qu'elle est là puisque je peux sentir son odeur à des kilomètres. Puis soudain elle ouvre la porte.

- Klaus ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? me demande t'elle surprise en me rejoignant sous la pluie. Elle porte une simple robe en lin couleur taupe et ses boucles dorées son laissées à l'air libre. Oh mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle. La plus belle femme du monde. Comment est ce que cette femme pourrait un jour devenir _ma _femme ? C'est insensé ! Je croyais que tu étais rentré en Angleterre.

- Enfaite je vais rentrer en Angleterre mais mon voyage dépend de quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Et bien je suis venu te demander quelque chose.

- Et bien dis le, me dit-elle en riant.

- Je...je n'arrive pas à te le dire.

- C'est quelque chose de grave ?

- No...non mais j'ai du mal à trouver et les mots et c'est comme ci dès que je voulais le dire, je bloquais.

- Je vois ce que c'est. Et bien ca finira bien par sortir. En attendant je te propose de rentrer parce que je suis trempée.

Je la suis tout en me maudissant de ne pas être capable de lui dire un truc aussi bête qu'une demande en mariage ! J'entre dans son salon et je vois uen guitare posée sur la table basse.

- Tu as une guitare ?

- Enfaite j'avais l'intention de t'appeler. Je ne sais absolument pas en jouer mais je crois savoir que toi oui ? Elle était à mon père et je fais un grand tri dans notre grenier. Je ne sais pas si elle est bien accordée. Tu veux bien me jouer un morceau ?

Comment dire non à un telle demande ? Elle me fait une moue toute mignonne et hop me voilà avec cette guitare dans la main. Honnêtement j'ai toujours aimé jouer mais depuis que j'ai quitté Londres, l'occasion de jouer ne s'est pas présentée. Je regarde Caroline qui est assise à côté de moi attendant les premières notes, enthousiaste et je me dis que c'est le moment pour lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur :

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**

_Fixant la pluie dehors avec un coeur lourd_

**It's the end of the world in my mind**

_C'est la fin du monde pour moi_

**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**

_Puis ta voix me retient comme une reveil_

**I've been looking for the answer**

_J'ai cherché pour la réponse_

**Somewhere**

_Quelque part_

**I couldn't see that it was right there**

_Je ne pouvais pas voir qu'elle était ici_

**But now I know what I didn't know**

_Mais maintenant je sais ce que je savais pas_

**[Chorus]**

_[Refrain]_

**Because you live and breathe**

_Parce que tu vis et respire_

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

_Parce que tu me fais croire en moi-même quand personne d'autre ne peut me venir en aide_

**Because you live, girl**

_Parce que tu vis, chérie_

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

_Mon monde a deux fois plus d'étoiles que le ciel_

**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**

_C'est vrai, j'ai survécu, je revis de nouveau_

**Cuz of you, made it through every storm**

_Grâce à toi, je traverse toutes les tempêtes_

**What is life, whats the use if your killed inside**

_Qu'est ce que la vie, quel est l'intêret si tu es mort à l'intérieur_

**I'm so glad I found an angel**

_Je suis si heureux, j'ai trouvé un ange_

**Someone**

_Quelqu'un_

**Who was there when all my hopes fell**

_Qui était là quand tout mes espoirs sont tombés_

**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**

_Je veux voler, en regardant dans tes yeux_

**[Chorus]**

_[Refrain]_

**Because you live there's a reason why**

_Parce que tu vis il y a une raison pour laquelle_

**I carry on when I lose the fight**

_Je continue quand je perd le combat_

**I want to give what you've given me always**

_Je veux te donner ce que tu m'as toujours donner_

**[Chorus]**

_[Refrain]_

**Because you live and breathe**

_Parce que tu vis et respire_

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

_Parce que tu me fais croire en moi quand personne d'autre ne peux me venir en aide_

**Because you live, girl**

_Parce que tu vis, chérie_

**My world has everything I need to survive**

_Mon monde a tout les choses dont j'ai besoin pour survivre_

**Because you live, I live, I live**

_Parce que tu vis, je vis, je vis_

Durant toute la chanson je n'ai pas quitté ses yeux azur qui au fil de la chanson se sont emplis de surprise, puis de joie et enfin de larmes. Elle a l'air très heureuse mais j'ai du mal à interpréter ses larmes. Pour conclure cette déclaration, je m'agenouille devant elle et sort un écrin de ma poche, où réside une bague en or blanc avec un topaze bleu au milieu. Elle m'observe bouche bée :

- Au cas où cette chanson n'aurait pas été assez claire, Caroline Forbes saches que je t'aime et que depuis quelques temps c'est toi qui fait tourner mon monde. Je sais qu'il y'a à peu près une chance sur dix milliards que tu acceptes ma demande mais je prends le risque parce qu'il y'a peut-être une toute petite chance pour que tu acceptes de devenir ma femme. Penses tu que dans quelques années j'aurais le plaisir de pouvoir t'épouser ?

Elle ne répond pas de suite à ma demande car elle est trop occupée à poser ses lèvres roses et douces sur les miennes. Elle me transmets par ce baiser tout son amour et sa tendresse. Elle garde mon visage en main quelques secondes puis me murmure à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime. Je suis folle amoureuse de toi et il n'est pas question d'attendre un million d'années avant de t'épouser Klaus Mickaelson.

- Alors c'est oui ?

- Evidemment ! Oui, mille fois, oui ! s'écrie t-elle en riant de joie.

J'enfile l'anneau à son doigt et l'embrasse de tout mon saoul en bénissant cette guitare.

J'aime beaucoup cette chanson et j'avais envie de poster une songfic avant de partir alors voilà ! bisous bisous


End file.
